


Jack out of the Box

by Snow_white79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack does not deserve to be in the box, Jack saves Sam, Psychic Sam, Sam saves Jack, Sam still has some powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: That episode (14.19) was not okay. The Sam we all know would not accept Jack being in that box. So this is my attempt to fix it. Consider it therapeutic fan fiction.





	Jack out of the Box

**Jack out of the Box**

  
  
Sam couldn’t deal with the heavy silence that sat between him and Dean. He needed some space. This was too much. Too much pain, too much anger, and it was consuming him. Dean didn’t question when the taller Winchester stood up and away from the table. Walking back to his bedroom, Sam’s limbs felt like lead. _This isn’t fair,_ he thought to himself over and over again. What he really wanted to do was run back to the box and pull Jack out. Instead however, Sam stood in front of his bedroom door and sighed. _This isn’t fair._  


Stepping into his room, Sam closes his door behind him. The lock clicks into place and Sam rests his forehead against the pane of wood for a moment. He wonders what Jack must be thinking, and it makes him want to cry. _This isn’t fair._ He wants to punch something. Instead, Sam steps away from the door and sits down on his bed. There had to be a way.  


Sam hadn’t done what he was thinking of doing in a very long time. He wasn’t sure if it still worked. But he was willing to try.  


Lying back against the mattress, Sam closes his eyes and imagines himself sitting in the bunker’s library. He visualizes every single item in the room, and soon he can feel himself sitting on one of the leather chairs, the worn-out soft leather cushioning his back. _Jack…_ he calls out in his mind. He hopes this will work. He hopes the room he chose will be inviting enough for Jack to feel comfortable in. _Jack…_ he calls out again. He tries to focus on every feeling and every thought he ever had on Jack. _Jack…can you hear me?”_  


“Why?”  


Sam, in his mind’s eye, turns around to the familiar voice. “Jack,” he whispers, afraid to scare him away. The relief in seeing Jack in front of him is surreal. It’s how it should be. Jack should never have been locked away. The room immediately shifts and changes to the old cowboy themed motel room they stayed in, in what seemed so long ago. Sam looks around, smiling sadly to himself. This was when everyone was happy. Castiel had recently returned from The Empty. Dean was never Michael. Jack was just…Jack. Of course this would be the room Jack would want to speak in. 

  
“Why?” Jack asks again, this time stepping forward. His voice betrays the hurt that his face tries to hide.  


This isn’t fair.  


“I trusted you.” Jack frowns, his lower lip sticks out a bit and it again reminds Sam on how young the boy in front of him really is. “I trusted you, Sam.” His fists clench at his sides and Sam can feel the room vibrate with Jack’s anger.  


“I know.” Sam says, sighing again. “I’m sorry, Jack…I just…I want to help you…” he takes a step forward, grateful that Jack doesn’t move away from him. “I just don’t know how.”  


“So you lock me away?!” Jack shouts back, his eyes quickly change to the dangerous gold. “I trusted you! I always thought…” he stops, turning away.  


“You always thought what?” Sam asks, “Jack?” He takes another tentative forward, knowing that this connection is fragile at best.  


Jack shakes his head, turning his body away from his surrogate father. “I trusted you to keep me safe,” he whispers: his voice bitter.  


Sam nods his head as he forces himself to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. Jack was right. Sam had always been there for him. He did everything in his power to make sure Jack was safe from harm, both internally and externally. Sam was the first human Jack even spoke to.  


“Is this how Lucifer felt?” Jack asks, keeping his back to Sam.  


“Lu-Lucifer?” Sam questions, though he has an idea of what Jack is implying. Of course, Jack would make the connections. The kid wasn’t stupid.  


My grandfather…God knew what would happen if he gave the mark to Lucifer. He did it anyways. And then he locked Lucifer up when he went bad.”  


“Jack…” Sam walks over until he is directly behind him, “You aren’t bad.”  


“It was a mistake,” Jack repeats. Slowly he turns back to face Sam. “You locked me away like a monster. You think I’m a monster.”  


Unable to take not holding him any longer, Sam pulls the young man close to his chest, “You aren’t a monster. I’m sorry, Jack. I am so sorry. You aren’t bad. I know it was a mistake, and I do forgive you. You aren’t a monster.” He can feel the tension and anger bubbling into the surface, and Jack trembles in his arms.  


“I’m alone!” Jack’s cry is muffled, but Sam hears him perfectly. His heart shatters in his chest. _This isn’t fair._  


“I’m here, Jack,” Sam tightens his hold, “and I’m going to get you out. I’m going to fix this…. _we_ are going to fix this together.” He attempts to kiss the top of Jack’s head when his chin falls forward. “Jack?” He looks down to see Jack’s body go in and out of focus. “No…Jack…” he panics when he realizes the connection is fading. “No! Jack, stay with me! Jack!”  


Jack’s mouth opens, but Sam can’t hear him anymore. He can only see Jack’s frustration return on his face, and then fear when he sees the room around them begin to flicker.  


“Jack!” Sam sits up on the bed. He’s back in his room. “Jack,” he whispers to himself. He needed to get him out of the box. Standing up quickly, he hurries out the room and down the hall, stopping only when he hears voices in the other room. He pauses at the door, listening to Dean and Cas argue over Jack and the options that they each feel they have. Between them, it would be months before any decision would be made, and Sam, nor Jack, was not going to wait that long. He’s about to continue walking past the room when an explosion can be heard. It echoes through all the corridors. “Jack…” Sam whispers before he starts to run.  


Sam reaches the room at the same time as Dean and Cas. Smoke distorts the view, but Jack’s golden eyes shine brightly in the haze. “Jack…” Sam whispers. He can’t focus on his brother or Cas. He knows they are speaking, perhaps even shouting. But Sam doesn’t care. He takes a step forward, pausing only when he feels Dean pull him back. “Enough, Dean!” Sam jerks his arm away. “Jack, it’s going to be okay.” He takes another step forward, reaching out through the smoky haze towards the young man. “I’m here, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He doesn’t care if this makes Dean angry. He doesn’t care if Cas feels he isn’t qualified to make such a statement. He doesn’t give a damn because right now the only thing that mattered was making things right for Jack.  


Sam feels the pull from Jack’s own hand in his. He hears Dean shout his name. And then there is darkness.  


“Jack?”  


The End. 

**This is how the episode should have ended. Sam should have connected with Jack, and then left with him somewhere safe. In this story, Sam wakes up in a safe location with Jack, and together they fight the baddies and Sam helps Jack figure out that fine line between right and wrong.**  



End file.
